Love and Betrayal
by bankotsusango
Summary: For DarkAngel048. Xander and Dawn saw Spike and Anya together. Dawn tells Buffy and Buffy leaves. Xander and Buffy... read and find out. Rated M for implications and language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**AN: For DarkAngel048.**

* * *

><p>Xander couldn't believe what he had just seen. Why was she with him? They were supposed to get married! Sure they had had a little arguement but that didn't mean she could go and have sex with someone else. Especially Spike! He was supposed to be with Buffy.<p>

Remembering his friend, hit him like a ton of bricks. How was he going to tell Buffy? Wait a minute how was he going to get Dawn to break it to her sister very gently and not get hurt in the process? Dawn had been with him to pick up some books from Anyas' shop and he was there to apologize to Anya. They had just got to the door and they had seen them together.

He had been so angry that he had told Dawn to leave him be for awhile so he could think. Idiot! He should have let her stay instead of sending her away. Damn! He took off as fast as his legs could carry him to get to Buffy and Dawn.

**(BUFFY/DAWN)**

Dawn walked through the front door of her and her sisters home. She had hesitated several minutes before she went in. Why did she have to see something that terrible? Why couldn't it have been Giles or Willow? But no! It had to be her.

She swallowed thickly as she kicked off her shoes and then jumped when she heard Buffy descending the stair case.

"Dawn, are you home?" Buffy called.

"Yeah, I am." she grimaced, her voice was edged with fright.

"What's that matter?" Buffy asked.

"Um, Buffy I saw something." Dawn said slowly.

"Like what? A demon, a vampire, what?" Buffy asked going into slayer mode.

"Sit down." Dawn suggested and Buffy did.

"I saw Spike and Anya." she admitted and chewed her bottom lip.

"Ok, you saw them, so what?" Buffy asked with a smile on her lips.

Dawn gnawed her lips a bit rougher. Buffy thought she was playing or something.

"I saw them... together. Xander and I walked up on them having sex." Dawn said and closed her eyes.

Buffy froze. Spike and Anya were... having sex! Anya was supposed to be getting married to Xander in just a few days. Spike and her were currently have difficulties but that didn't mean he could go and have sex with her friends' fiance! Poor Xander, he had been with Dawn so he had seen it too. She needed to find him.

"Buffy are you ok?" Dawn asked, worry etched across her face.

Buffy swallowed and then smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me." she said and left the room.

"B.. Buffy! Wait!" Dawn called after her as she went out the door.

Dawn stomped her foot and dashed around to find the phone. She was going to call Giles and Willow just incase Buffy did something stupid.

**(Xander)**

He was out of breath when he reached the opening of the street that Buffys' home was placed. He stopped to catch his breath and then as he glanced up he saw Buffy storming out of her house and heading his way. Shit! Dawn told her already. Things were possibly going to explode.

"Buffy!" he yelled suddenly.

"Xander. I.. I.. I don't know what to say." she stammered.

"I know. I didn't think this would happen. I should have been here when Dawn told you." he said to her and started walking.

"No, it's ok. I am glad that she did. I doubt either one of them one have said anything to us." she said and followed.

"I agree." he said.

"I can't believe I am this stupid!" she said hotly.

"You're not stupid." he countered.

"Yes I am! I should never have let him live. I should have just staked him when I had the chance." she said.

"You could have but would it have made any difference. Instead of Spike it could have been Giles." he said.

"I should have killed her too! I should have never have accepted her into our lives and let her stay. They betrayed us and I can't forgive him this time." she said.

"Anya has never hurt me before but if she is going to do this now; she may do it after we had been married." he said.

"Maybe." Buffy replied and kicked some rocks laying in the road.

The two fell silent, emotionally leaning on the other for support. Xander led the way they were walking and they stopped at his apartment. He pulled out his keys and then stopped.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked her and she nodded.

They stepped inside and switched on the lights. No-one was there. Just the two of them and many boxes of wedding materials that Xander and Anya had been looking through.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Buffy said and gestured to the boxes.

"No it's fine." he whispered.

Buffy nodded and sat down on his sofa and watched him move about the room. He moved the boxes to beside the door and then to the kitchen. She heard a couple of clinks and then saw him come out of the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of wine that had been for his wedding night. He popped the cork and poured them both some of the robust red wine.

She accepted the glass and took a sip. She usually didn't drink but tonight she just wanted to forget Spike and all the hurt she was feeling. She also wanted to be here for Xander and help him forget Anya. She heartily emptied the glass and poured herself another and poured him some more as well.

They sat in silence, just drinking through the bottle. When it was three quarters of the way finished, Buffy felt all of her hurt crash on her.

"I'm a fool." she said and sat the glass down to bury her face in her hands.

"No you're not." Xander said.

"Yes I am. I'm a fool for thinking I could have more than what I have already." she said.

"No you're not. You deserve to be happy. More than most people. You save our lives, fight the evil so the town can exist in peace. You didn't ask for this. You were just chosen! Buffy you deserve love more than anyone." he said.

"Oh Xander." she cried and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Xander had seen her in his periphreal vision and turned his head. Causing Buffy to miss her target of his cheek and hit his lips instead. Neither pulled away. Both drew the other further into the kiss and tried to shove the hurt from the others mind.

They didn't even realize what they were doing. They were only going on feelings as they pulled and tugged at the other. Clothes were shed and tossed around the room carelessly. Hands roamed over each other and sighs escaped wine stained lips in between hard kisses.

The two just felt and didn't think. They wanted to feel something other than the heartbreak they were feeling. They wanted to feel.. ecstacy. They wanted to feel loved. They were friends, so they loved each other. They were creating feelings in each other that was dulling the pain of their betrayals.

Xander and Buffy loved each other the best they could on the friend love they had. It was better than nothing and most definately better than the feel of the knives sticking out of their backs. They dulled each others pain as they joined together to make their bittersweet ecstacy.


End file.
